Raw
by Wholockian54
Summary: Telum never wanted to be this way. The fire that burned in her veins from the blood mages' experiments branded her for life, much like the lyrium warrior she meets when Hawke and company is sent by Marithari to retrieve her when she is fed up with being hated. 12 years she was ridiculed and scorned, but when Hawke takes her into her little circle, a new beginning arises. Fenris/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've always wanted to make a Dragon Age fanfic, but I've always thought that FemHawke/Fenris was kind of generic (No offense to the authors that made those, they're awesome!) so I, Libby, decided to make an OC! Meet Telum!**

**Telum: Hullo.**

**Okay, I'll stop talking now and get on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer, away!**

**Telum: *sigh* Libby does not own Dragon Age or Fenris, Bioware does. But she, unfortunately, owns me. **

**Oh, don't be like that! You love my company!**

**Telum: Feel like a slave...**

**Chapter time!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Telum's POV**

"Telum, you're not a child anymore! Why must you do this to those who brought you in and took care of you?" Marithari's eyes were angry and sad at the same time that I almost apologized. Almost.

"Keeper, I don't wish to live here any longer," I explained slowly, "I feel as if I've worn out my welcome, as lengthy as it was," I turned to see stares of scorn and distrust on my fellow clanmate's faces. 12 years and they still hate me.

Marithari's eyes softened momentarily, but quickly hardened, "You know very well that you are welcome here."

My anger flared and I spun sharply to face her, "Just because I didn't want to talk about the horrid things those monsters did to me, they treat me as if I am a criminal that you have kept as a pet for 12 years! You know they hate me, and I don't want to deal with it anymore! I'm leaving, whether you like it or not," I growled and picked up my bow, "Find a new pet."

I stomped to the left toward the caverns. Whispers and snickers followed in my wake, but I was too furious to deal with something as trivial as that. Marithari didn't even bother to retrieve me as I stormed to my only sanctuary amongst this makeshift prison.

Little ways from the camp was a small cave that could fit about 5 people, with natural crystals on the ceiling that seemed to cast a light of their own. A man made bunk was carved into the wall and already harbored sheets and blankets. A small table and chair sat in the corner, and a vase with a dead flower sat in the center. Shelves were carved into the wall and small tins of dried herbs and spices lay delicately.

I sighed and sat down heavily onto the chair, dropping my head onto the tabletop. _Night will fall soon, _I thought absently, tracing the jagged grain of the wood table. I sat up and walked across the cave when I tripped over a large rock. They were placed strategically in a circle when I realized I had put a fire in it last time I was here. I chuckled at my forgetfulness and went out in search of firewood. _Might as well stay the_ _night _I mused as I gathered rotting logs and twigs in the surrounding area. I started singing an Orlesian tune that stuck with me when I left that retched place.

_Il etait un petit navire_

_Il etait un petit navire_

_Que n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigue_

_Que n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigue_

A noise to my left abruptly stopped my singing and I turned and positioned my bow, dropping the firewood onto the soft grass. Anticipation crawled through mt tattoos, emitting a blood red light into the clearing. More rustling then...a bunny popped out of the underbrush. I let the arrow fly and it nestled itself into the creature's skull. I retrieved the arrow and picked the rabbit up by its hind legs, throwing it over my shoulder. I scooped up the firewood and trudged back to the cave. I set up a spit over the burning flames and started to skin the rabbit. I smiled and leaned back as the meat cooked over the fire.

It was weeks before they came to find me.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it was so short /(_ _)\**

**It was kind of a prologue intro thing, so...Node, gomen'nasai!**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**And also in Fenris's POV. **

**Ooooohh. **

**Fenris: *growls and looks out a window dramatically***

**Well okay then...**

**Okay! See you next chapter!**

**~Libby C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Second chappie! Let's get to it!**

**Fenris: ...**

**Well? **

**Fenris: ...**

**Disclaimer!**

**Fenris: Libby doesn't own Dragon Age or me, thank god. Nobody owns me *goes back to staring out a window all broody-like***

**Okay! Weirdo!**

Chapter 2

**Fenris POV**

I trudged across the Hightown courtyard to Hawke's estate when I received her summons stating she needed my assistance once again. I sighed and walked faster through the rain that plastered my pale hair to my face. Seeking the warm entrance to the estate, I raised a fist in front of the door, only to have it open in front of me. Bodahnn smiled and stepped aside, welcoming me in his happy voice, stating that Hawke was waiting for me.I walked passed into the foyer, shaking my hair like a dog.

"Fenris!" a jovial soprano called from the living area. I walked in to see Hawke, Isabela, and Aveline sitting around the hearth.

Hawke's light yellow eyes sought mine and a smirk played on her perfect lips, "Someone forgot a jacket."

Isabela stood up from her position on the floor and stretched like a cat, revealing much of her voluptuous figure and sauntered up to me. A sly smile graced her lips as she rested a hand on my soaked chest, "There you are. We've been waiting, you sllowpoke," she leaned forward and whispered sensually, " _I've _been waiting for you. Do you need help with those clothes? Chafing is a bitch, you know. One time, at sea-"

Hawke and Aveline groaned and Aveline commanded, "Get off him, whore. We have business to attend to."

Isabela turned and pouted, never straying from her position in front of me, "Just because you're all creaky and unused, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be."

Aveline opened her mouth in retort, but Hawke stood up gracefully and announced, "I received a letter from Marithari stating that one of her important clanmates has gone missing. We have to get to the Dalish camp to retrieve her. We leave in the morning." It was then that I noticed the tired look in her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that I came all the way from Lowtown just for this? Why didn't you just put that in your letter?" Isabel turned and put her hands on her hips, exasperated.

"We all know you weren't in Lowtown. Probably in some drunkard noble's knickers," Aveline muttered receiving a chuckle from Hawke.

"You can stay here the night, if you must," Hawke said wearily, passing a hand over her brow, then realized her mistake at Isabela's roguish expression.

"All night, you say?" Isabela purred.

"Maker's Breath, she'll screw anything with legs!" Aveline laughed heartily.

"Some without," Isabela commented.

"No, scratch that," Hawke pleaded, "You sleep with the dog. She's much better company. I toss and turn when I sleep and I drool and..."

"Oh, Kitten. You won't be sleeping tonight." Isabela crouched to the ground with feline grace.

That's when Hawke started running, calling over her shoulder at Aveline and I, "Have a wonderful night Fenris and Aveline! Be safe getting back!" She ran into her room, attempting to close the door, but Isabela slipped in and it slammed shut behind them, the lock clicking a moment later. Clatters and yelps resounded through the door.

"Just got here and couldn't even get a word in," I spoke for the first time since I got here, laughing lowly.

"Those two certainly do know how to run their mouths." Aveline yawned, "I'll stay here to make sure Hawke gets out alive. Have a good night, Fenris."

"You too, Aveline," I said back as she walked up the stairs.

I strolled out of the estate, bidding good night to Bodahnn and Sandal as I walked by. Once outside, I paused, contemplating what to do next. I was no where near tired, so I settled on getting shit-faced and trudged to the mansion and went directly to the cellar.

Wine racks covered most of the walls, some covered in cobwebs while others contained fancy aged wine and spirits. I grabbed two bottles at random and hiked up the steps to the one ceaner room in the house. I sat on the bench and popped open a bottle of Antivan brandy. The memory of the conversation between Hawke and I surfaced in my mind. The stain still coated the wall, a reminder of good times. Hawke had become a very good friend, but she made it perfectly clear that they were nothing more than that.

Before I knew it, the whole bottle was downed and I grabbed for the other. Momentarily, that one was gone, too and I was beginning to feel it. I stumbled to the cellar and grabbed another bottle, drinking it on the way up the stairs. I bumbled into the room and fell onto the bed, rolling onto my back to be able to drink. Soon, sleep washed over me, blissful and silent.

I woke up to giggles and something cold and wet on my face.

**Alright! I'm on a roll!**

**Fenris: *mumbles and snuggles the bottle closer to his chest***

**Fenris is sleeping now, so I'm gonna have to be quiet. **

**...**

**LOLJK!**

**Fenris: ! What the hell, Libby! I have a hangover! *groans and rolls over when I shine a light into his face***

**Heehee! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll get to the important part soon, I promise. BUT. The next chapter is gonna be in Fenris's POV again, sorry!**

**Fenris: I take offense to that.**

**Get over it. **

**Until next time!**

**~Libby c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy, guys! This chapter is significantly longer and funnier, so that's a plus. This is also the important part, so don't hold back on the laughs or anticipation noises, even if you're in the middle of the street, being all unsafe, reading in the street. **

**Well, I at least think it's funny, and if you don't agree, then FU. **

**I'm kidding.**

**Seriously, don't hate me pleaseIloveyou!**

**Fenris: Too late...**

**NO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM, MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!**

**Fenris: Oi!**

**Onto the chapter...*goes and grows mushrooms in a corner***

**Telum: What about the diclaimer?**

**You can do it...**

**Telum: Uh...Libby doesn't own Dragon Age, that guy-**

**Fenris: The way it should be. **

**Telum: -but I am hers. Lucky swine. **

***pokes a mushroom***

* * *

Chapter 3

**Fenris POV**

I shot awake to see Isabela and Hawke jumping away from the bed, grins large and alarming to me.  
"What have you done this time?" I sighed and put a hand to my face in an attempt to block out the light. I pulled my fingers back when I felt something cold and slimy on my lips.

"Aw, he ruined it!" Isabela cried.

Hawke just giggled and skipped out of the room.

I stood up slowly, my bones feeling like lead. I walked over to the broken mirror that hung on the wall and groaned, "Really? Make up?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you could pass off as a woman?" Isabela teased.

"I'm pretty sure that was the first," I muttered, trying to scrub the gaudy blue eye shadow and blusher off of my face.

"Let me help you with that, dove," Isabela chuckled, grabbing a relatively clean rag from a table and splashing water onto it. She reached up and roughly scrubbed the water onto my face, smudging all of the make up on my face into what looked like a painter's palette.

"Oh, he looks darling!" Hawke exclaimed when she waltzed into the room.

I groaned and dunked my head into the basin. Too much yelling going on. I could hear muffled chatter through the water and I knew they were talking about the mission. I pulled my head out and breathed in deeply.

"Were you drinking all night?" Hawke asked.

I grunted in response.

"So much that he's reduced to simple sounds and guttural noises," Isabela observed, looking around at the empty bottles haphazardly thrown into the corner, "Broody needs to learn how to hold his liquor."

"The mission," I mumbled, trying not to make my head throb even more than it was.

"Right!" Hawke said, causing me to wince, "We have to get to Sundermount as soon as possible. Apparently, the girl has been gone for weeks."

"Let's get moving," I murmured.

Isabela tossed me a vial saying, "Drink this."

I looked at the slime green contents suspiciously.

"Anders had it made for me. Lessens the pain," she explained at my look.

I shrugged and drank it, gagging at the weird grass taste to it.

"You get used to it," she smirked.

I shook my head and grabbed the greatsword against the wall, wrapped neatly in some cloth. After strapping it to my back, we gathered Sebastian from the chantry and started for Sundermount.

**___*_****_Oh don't mind me, just a time skip*_**

By the time we reached the Dalish camp, it was almost midday and the sun was beating hard onto our backs. Hawke ignored the stares and whispers that followed her and her companions, going straight to where Marithari was sitting with her new first. Her eyes latched onto Hawke and she stood up and walked in front of her.

"Serah Hawke. I'm glad you came as fast as you could. Telum is somewhere deep in the caverns, but we haven't pinpointed her location exactly. We've sent search parties after her, but there has been hide nor hair of her. We suspect she is in one of the abandoned caves."

"Why so much for just one clanmate?" Hawke inquired.

Marithari's eyes darkened, "She is an extremely exceptional archer. We need her skills and tact, or else we won't survive."

I narrowed my eyes and was about to call her bluff, but then Hawke asked another question.

"Isn't Telum an Orlesian name?"

Marithari smiled grimly, "That's her story to tell, I'm afraid."

Hawke nodded, "That's all the information I need."

"Dareth shiral, lethallin," Marithari said, somewhat sorrowful.

We hurried into the direction of the caverns and almost immediately came face-to-face with an ogre and a few darkspawn. Battle cries rang through the clearing, Hawke's sigh, Isabela's sarcastic calls, and Sebastian's blessings to the Maker. I let out a roar and charged at the ogre, narrowly avoiding its sweeping arm. Fire swept across my field of vision and I heard Hawke's muttered spells. Arrows rained from the sky and Isabela yelled, "Watch it, Choir Boy!"

My sword sung as it sank into the ogre's meaty leg, causing it to fall heavily, poisoned blood falling out of the wound onto me. I took the opportunity to ghost over to the ogre's chest, aiming for the heart, but he stood quickly, making me fall backwards onto a jagged rock, stunned. I recovered quickly and charged back in. Hawke raised a tempest and lighting began to dive into the remaining darkspawn. All that was left was the ogre, who was getting slower and weaker by the moment. Isabela rushed the creature, knocking him flat on his back again and jumping onto its chest to ram her blades into his heart. A swift turn and the brute was dead.

"How will I get all of these bloodstains out?" Isabela muttered, looking down at her formerly white tunic.

"Shouldn't the Dalish be worried about darkspawn so close to their camp?" I thought out loud.

Hawke shrugged and laughed, "They are a bit naïve if you ask me."

We continued walking in silence until I paused, crouching down to look at the ground. Nearly invisible tracks dotted the underbrush, leading to the left.

"This way," I called to the others.

We nearly passed the small entrance to the cave until we were right next to it. I shimmied in and was surprised to see how large it was. I was further surprised when I saw the redheaded elf sitting in the small chair in the corner, her back turned to the opening. I froze and motioned to the others to do the same.

Silence.

Then she spoke, "You're the first of Marithari's troops to find this place," she had a faint Orlesian accent mixed with Elvhen. It sounded like honey to my ears.

Wait. Where did _that_ come from?

"You are Telum?" Hawke asked politely.

"_Emmah_, yes," she stood, her hair waist length and tied into a plait. She turned and my eyes wided.

The tattoos on her face weren't normal vallaslin, they were a blood red substance that made her large blue eyes shine like the crystals on the cealing. They swirled over her cheekbones and jawline, traveling up her temples to meet in a semicircle on her forehead, then sloped down her thin, straight nose. They carried on into the neck of her dark grey tunic and reappeared on the skin showing on her thighs. A large, black belt hung low on her waist and she wore thigh-high black, lace up boots made of worn leather. Raven feathers adorned her shoulders and met with a thin belt the same color as the feathers across her chest. Dark gloves of different lengths swathed her hands and leather bands wrapped around her upper arms. A quiver was nestled between her shoulder blades and a glossy bow lay up against the wall.

She glanced at Hawke's compaions, but her critical gaze landed on my eyes, which startled me. People usually skip to the brands on my chin, neck, arms, and hands.

A look of distaste crossed her beautiful face, "You show your scars too easy, U."

I recoiled and was about to speak when she said, "I will return to the camp, under one circumstance. You convince Marithari to let me go with you to Kirkwall. I will fight alongside you in exchange, unless you wish of something else."

Hawke smirked, entranced by the woman, "I think I can take in one more elf."

Telum smiled and said, "It's a deal."

She grabbed her bow and walked out of the cave to the camp. My eyes seemed to follow her when she wasn't looking. What does it mean, however?

* * *

**There are some Elvhen words up in this biznatch, so here's some translations for ya:**

**Dareth shiral: safe journeys or travels.**

**Lethallin: Elvhen way to address a familiar female. **

**Emmah or Emma: I am.**

**U: alone or "loner"**

**Sooooo, do you guys still love me? Telum gave me pep talk while you were reading, so I'm feeling better. **

**Telum: You're welcome.**

**SO. R&R for the funnies? The not funnies? Fenris's happines?**

**Fenris: *grumbles bad words in Arcanum***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo, guys! This chapter is a lot longer and stuff, so...yeah! I don't really have much to say...besides enjoy...of course. **

**OH! And to my first reviewer peep, I give you my thanks, vanima gurtha! **

**So yup.**

**Disclaimer, yo.**

**I don't own Dragon Age or Fenris, because that's just a lot of hassle, but I do own Telum and Maerwen!**

**Have a lovely reading time!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Telum POV**

I assumed the alluring woman with the shoulder length red hair was Hawke, the one who earned her fortune in the deep roads. Her speculative yellow eyes searched my face as soon as I turned to face the small group. She traveled with a dusky-skinned woman with most of her skin showing and glittering gold jewelry decorating her neck, ears, and face. Seductive amber eyes peered at me with with interest. There was also a innocent looking man with piercing blue eyes and shining white armor. An immaculate bow was strung across his back.

The companion that caught my attention, however, was the white-haired elf with the brooding forest green eyes. He looked startled and it was then that I noticed the white lines of lyrium traveling down his chin and neck in intricately symmetrical patterns. They reappeared at his arms, palms, and bare feet.  
I could feel my face twist in abhorrence, "You show your scars too easily, U."

His face twisted into anger and he recoiled, but I didn't give him time to speak.

I turned to Hawke and explained how I didn't want to live in the camp any longer, wishing to travel with her. She readily agreed and we were off to speak with Marithari. I could feel eyes on me the entire walk back, and it unnerved me. Every time I turned to look around, the elf would hastily look in the other direction. I smirked.

"Marithari told me you were quite handy with a bow," The man with the turquoise eyes stated in a thick Starkhaven accent.

I turned and smiled, "Yes. Marithari loves to boast about it. The storyteller in the clan, Maerwen, would weave the craziest stories about how I took down a varterral with a single, golden arrow. The da'lens in the clan are terrified of me," I smiled sadly. Maerwen talked to me in secret and pretended to hate me in front of the rest of the clan. Those secret smiles and kind words kept me going throughout my time in the camp.

"I am Sebastian," he explained.

"Telum," I replied, "but you probably knew that, already.

The tan woman sauntered up to me and hooked a slim arm into mine, "The thing we didn't know was the...uniquely gorgeous tattoos on your face."

"Isabela!" Hawke scolded.

The woman, Isabela's, eyes grew wide and innocent, "It's only a simple question," she turned to me, "Do you mind me asking you, love?"

"It was inevitable," I said in a strained voice. Images surfaced in my mind. Needles and bloody scalpels. Crazed grins under hoods, reaching to my face. Blurs of color and torchlight. Memories of pain danced through every image, a mad waltz against a silent rhythm.

My face must have screamed discomfort because Hawke opened her mouth to say something.

"Blood mage experiment," I said in a surprisingly level voice before she could speak.

The elf tensed and stopped, turning sharply to face me. Doubt and...understanding swirled in his eyes. His tattoos glowed faintly, betraying his emotions to the world.

"You..." he started and seemed to study my face even closer, then recognition and sadness added to the pot of boiling emotion in his eyes, "Raw lyrium," he whispered, "They injected raw lyrium into your skin."

Hawke gasped, appalled, "Are...are you sure you want to travel with me, now?"

I looked at her, confused, when I saw the staff poking over her shoulder. She was an apostate. Why would she ask such a peculiar question?

"Why wouldn't I? I don't mind traveling with a mage. You seem strong enough to resist temptation," a sudden realization dawned on me, "Hawke...the woman who took the little blood mage to Kirkwall?"

Hawke's face was cracked into a full-watt grin at the complement I gave her, "Yes, I seem to attract the scarred elfy types. Like Fenris, for instance."

Ah, so that was him name. Wolf. He looked the part with his white hair and permanent scowl like he was baring his teeth. His expression was closed, but he seemed to study Hawke as if he could see her in a new light. Something must have happened to him to make him see Hawke in a bad way. She seemed perfectly fine to me.

We neared the camp and my anticipation rose. What if Marithari exposed the secret? My fingernails found their way to my teeth and Isabela chuckled, "Don't worry, puss. Hawke here is very persuasive."

Hawke's face turned into a mask of barely contained amusement when she walked in front of Marithari.

Her eyes landed on me and she let out a cry, "Telum! I was so worried!"

Hawke gave me a wary look, "Yes...right. I have found your elf, but she...er...wants to...travel with me."

Marithari's eyes darkened and she drew in a breath, "Telum? What...?"

"I've told you that I don't want to live here anymore," I said quietly.

Marithari sighed, "I can't keep you from going, but could you think about it longer?"

"I've thought about this for 12 years," I whispered.

Marithari was frozen for a moment, then she nodded stiffly, "Very well. Dareth shiral, Telum."

I nodded back and Hawke started for the exit of the camp. Triumphant stares followed me. They finally got rid of their blight.

***  
Halfway to Kirkwall, I stopped Hawke, "Before we go any further, I need to tell you about the...side effects of the lyrium."

The group stopped and turned their attentions to me.

"Hallucinations, correct?" Hawke whispered.

"Yes. And horrible memories, but that comes with the territory," I smiled.

"Doesn't that sound familiar," Isabela drawled.

Fenris growled and turned to keep walking. We were nearing the large portcullis leading into Kirkwall, and a new realization dawned on me.

"I never thought of where I would stay," I laughed.

"My estate," Hawke said immediately.

"After all you've done for me, I couldn't," I said hastily, "I'll just stay in a tavern or something."

Isabela laughed, "Unless you don't mind the smell and bloodstains."

"I lived in the middle of the forest with many other people. I've dealt with both," I replied dryly, causing and uproar of laughter from Isabela and Hawke.

"But in all seriousness, I suggest you stay in my estate. I have an empty guest room that is just collecting dust. You are more than welcome to stay," Hawke explained with sincerity.

I was moved, "Well if you're offering..."

Isabela chuckled, "I like you."

The guards saluted Hawke, raising the gate and letting them through.

"I must get back to the Chantry to pray. It was lovely meeting you, Telum. I will pray for you, if you don't mind," Sebastian announced, mounting the steps to a richer area of the city.

"I'm past prayer, I'm afraid. But I thank you for the sentiment."

Sebastian smiled kindly and turned to leave. He seemed tolerable to be around.

Hawke hooked her arm around my shoulders and steered me up the steps, Fenris followed behind as we made our way to what Hawke described as Hightown.

"Well," Isabela yawned and strectched, "I'm going to go get drunk. Care to join me, Fenris?" She shot a provocative look at the elf, who was staring off into space.

"I don't trust me or you together with liquor involved," he intoned, distracted.

Isabela rolled her eyes, a smile settled on her lips, "Suit yourself," she skipped off down some steps that led to a bazaar, certainly not as clean as Hightown.

"I have things to prepare for, so I can't give you a tour of the city now," she paused and passed a glance at Fenris, "But he can. Go forth, minion!" she called and hurried away.  
Fenris looked over at me, annoyance clear on his face.

"I can find my way around. I just need to know where Hawke's house is," I said quietly.

He blew out a sigh, "I can't do that. The streets aren't safe at night, despite our efforts. I'll take you yo Hawke's. I don't care if she'll get angry with me for not showing you around tonight."

I followed him up the steps into Hightown, doing random turns that I couldn't track. He stopped abruptly and I ran into his back, jumping back from the unwanted touch.

"Here," he gestured to the the grand residence that had to be Hawke's.

"Thank you," I smiled and walked into the house, only to turn back around, "Could you change your mind, perhaps?"

The expression on my face must have said it all, because he nodded briskly and turned around, heading own the steps from what looked like a courtyard. (**A/N: You guys already know what the map looks like, I'm assuming, so I'm just gonna skim over this bit. Sorry if it sounds kind of elementary**)  
After seeing Hightown, Darktown, Lowtown, the Docks, the Keep, and the Chantry, it was nearly dark.  
"There are idiots that try to take the streets at night, notwithstanding our efforts for them to take a hint," Fenris growled when he saw some men dressed in guardsman armor that barely looked like the shiny armor I've seen during the day.

I drew my bow and notched an arrow, prepared to strike. Fenris looked into my eyes and an understanding passed between us. I grabbed more arrows from my quiver and notched them, aiming them at the group that would spot us eventually. I let them fly as Fenris ran forward in a flash of lightning blue speed. I lit an arrow quickly and released, burning the pretenders to death. More dropped from the rooftrops and swarmed us. I grabbed more arrows and fired them into the air just as multiple imposters barreled into me, knocking me onto my back. My bow skittered away and I rolled aside as a giant sword came crashing down near my head. I grabbed the dagger in my boot and stabbed the man in the jugular just under his helmet. He gagged and dropped to the ground next to me. I felt a pressure on my leg, but ignored it when another enemy rushed forward. I drew the other knife in my belt and threw it at the man, immediately diving for my bow. I grabbed it and sprung onto my feet. Spinning, I notched an arrow just as a blade dug into the flesh of my stomach. I gasped and buried the arrow into the attacker's chest. He staggered back and I fell to my knees. I looked up through the blur of pain at Fenris, who finished the last of the bandits.

He ran over and knelt in front of me. I swallowed my pain and looked up at him, "Let's go."

He gave me an unreadable look and curved his strong arm around my waist, helping me up.  
I tensed and immediately pushed away from the unwanted touch. He hissed and grabbed my arm when I stumbled.

"You need help," he growled.

I shook my head, swiping the blood out of my eye from a wound I didn't realize I had received, "I just need to lay down for a moment."

He shook his head, but stopped at the look I gave him.

"At least lay down somewhere comfortable," he muttered. I nodded and we started toward his mansion. The damage was worse than I expected, thus after one step, my legs gave out beneath me.

I groaned, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Fenris growled and hoisted me up into his arms, my face pressed against the metal chestpiece he wore. I didn't complain, seeing as his arms around me was unnervingly relaxing. He reached down and grabbed my bow. For that I was thankful. My bow was my prized possession.

Soon enough, I was dropped onto something fluffy and soft.

"Excuse my state of dress," I mumbled, starting to pull my accessories off to start the healing process.

"What are you doing!?" he blurted.

"I suggest you look away," I murmured and fell back onto to bed after pulling off my boots, belt, and other pieces of leather and feathers on my body, leaving me in my tunic and slitted trousers. I was too weary to worry about my exposed skin with the swirling red lines of lyrium.

I plucked the hem of my bloody tunic up, revealing the laceration. Hesitantly placing my bare hand on it, I pressed down, hard. My tattoos flared to life at the pain, gritting my teeth at the onslaught of gruesome pictures and sensations flooding my mind.

I gasped and closed my eyes for the worst to come.

* * *

**Soooo...how was it? I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so hopefully I'm succeeding! **

**Also, question. **

**Isn't Fenris the most tsundere-y tsundere you've ever seen?**

**Fenris: What!? *dashes for the computer***

**NOOO! I NEED THAT!**

**So, R&R for getting my computer back? Plocks?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Finally got on my lazy butt and wrote! There's something about writing in Fenris's point of view that just makes me giggle. **

**By the way, I realized that I've been spelling Marethari's name wrong. I feel horrible. Could you ever forgive me? *puppy dog eyes***

**Fenris: Don't do it. There is no such thing as forgiveness.**

**Jerk. He's just angry because of the events in this chapter. **

**Fenris: DON'T TALK ABOUT IT. **

**Hehe. **

**TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Telum: Libby doesn't own Dragon Age or Fenris. She does own Maerwen an I.**

**WHOO!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Fenris POV**

I stared in sick fascination as Telum healed herself. The blood that poured from her stomach and thigh stained my clothes and bed from where I carried her. The blood red glow emitting from her made the blood pools glisten eerily whilst lighting the room.

During the battle, her focus and tact surprised me into thinking she could hold her own, but I was clearly wrong. I even had to carry her to the mansion, which made my heart beat faster.

I _need_ to stop thinking like a adolescent girl.

A whimper drew me into the present, and I looked at Telum. The graceful lines of lyrium started to dim on the bare skin of her stomach, thighs, face, and neck. I realized then how much of her tanned skin was showing, which showed how hypocritical she was upon our first encounter. _You show your scars too easily, U._

The glow was nearly gone, which didn't seem like a very good thing. I started to panic, thinking she was dying, and made a quick decision. I hurried over to the side of the bed, throwing my gauntlet onto the floor. The blue lines of lyrium flared to life on my hand and I took a deep breath. I reached down and touched the blood soaked hand on her toned stomach. The two lyriums reacted violently, making my hand thread with hers. I gasped and tried to pull away as Telum's eyes shot open, the ice blue of her eyes going whiter. Every wound seemed to stitch closed immediately with the combined powers of the lyrium. Though, the reaction caused side effects. Telum's memories invaded my mind. At least I think they were hers.

A play seemed to start in his mind a loom in front of a young girl, about 5 years old. She had platinum blonde hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. That's how I knew it was a young Telum. She was smiling happily at woman that seemed to be her mother. Another memory showed her looking proudly at an Orlesian noblewoman spinning in front of an intricate, full length mirror, a look of pure joy on her perfect face.

In the next memory, she was older, about 7 years. She was walking through the Market District, ogling at the colorful fabrics while holding onto her mother's hand. The older woman had grey running through her long hair and smile lines had formed around her perfectly curved lips. The look of wonder on the child's face made the woman laugh and hold the girl closer.

The next memory was the most gruesome. She was about 9 years old, walking through the corridors of a darkened mansion. She was looking around, as if she was looking for someone. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her. A cloth was smashed against her face and she passed out. She was taken to a cavern and was tested on. As in, raw lyrium was injected into her wrists multiple times. The swirling lines on her skin were formed because of those inoculations.

"...ris. Fen..." a voice called from far away.

Every day, a group of hooded men would come into the girl's room and say, "You'll be beautiful," and would take her out by her now strawberry blonde hair. Faint lines were just forming on her face at the time. Over time, her hair grew so long that it dragged across the ground, a bright rose red. All better to pull her with.

"Fenris..." the voice called again, closer.

The designs got thicker on her face and she was starving. The blood mages dragged her out of her room one day, she was too weak to resist, and threw her into the back of a carriage. She was taken to a copse of trees where none other than Keeper Marethari stood waiting.

"Fenris!" Telum's voice called, pleading and thick with emotion.

I shot away from the bed, breathing hard. I looked up at Telum's stony gaze.

"How much did you see?" she asked stiffly, containing her emotions. Her tattoos glowed faintly, betraying her anger.

"I..." I said lamely. The rush of memories still fresh in my brain.

"How. Much," she growled, leaping forward to pin me to the ground. Her tunic lay open, exposing the skin on her stomach and upper chest.

She seemed to realize this and jumped away with cat-like grace. She sighed and searched through the small pouches on her discarded belt. She stood and held a small sewing kit in her hand. She took off her tunic, leaving her in only her slitted trousers and breastband. I hissed in a breath in looked away.

"What, never seen a half-naked woman before?" she said, smirking.

I turned sharply to retort, but her tattoos caught my eyes once again. The lines traveled down her neck to her collarbone, curving out to wrap around her biceps. They spiraled down her arms, branching off in different directions, but joining together to circulate around her slender fingers. From her collarbone tattoos, more branched down to swirl around her shapely chest down to curve around her navel, only to shoot back up. Even more appeared to arc around her hipbones. They traveled under the thin band that separated her hips from her thighs. Her trousers showed the skin on the outside of her legs, ending above her knees. On that were more of the breathtaking tattoos.

"My eyes are up here," she scolded.

I shot my eyes up where she looked down at me from my sitting position on the ground. I scrambled up, slightly embarrassed.

She sat on the bench in the room and began to sew up the hole in her tunic, "So?"

I blinked and then realized what she was asking, "Your childhood, the abduction, and...Marethari."

Her face twisted into an unreadable expression, but she glowed faintly at the name, "My mother was a seamstress in Orlais. A really good one, at that. I was aiming to become like her when I was taken at the lovely age of 9 by a coven of blood mages. I was a test subject for 2 years until they dubbed me a lost cause and sold me to Marethari. She thought she was some kind of savior. Only made it a hell when I didn't tell her what happened to me. Thus, I've been living with a clan who thought I was the cause of all their downfalls for 12 years," she angrily pulled the thread, "the only refuge I had was that cave, where I learned the powers of lyrium," she wiggled her fingers as if it was a ghost tale and not her life story, "Then, Marethari just _had_ to get her precious pet back, and sent you guys. You know the rest."

I blinked stupidly and absorbed all of the information I had just received.

"Why are you telling me this?" I choked out.

She was silent, "I don't know,"she tied the knot on the stitching and put the materials back into the sewing kit, "You're the first person I've ever told. I've told you this in confidence. You seem trustworthy to me," she paused, staring intently into the burning embers in the fireplace, "Don't betray my certainty."

She stood up and shrugged on her tunic, adding all of the accessories on her outfit. She picked up her bow and strung it over her shoulder. I sudden impulse to know more about this woman washed over me and I reached out a hand, "Wait."

She stopped and turned.

I froze and said, "Er...Isabela and Hawke are probably still going at it. How about you stay here tonight," I rushed my words, "I'll stay in a different room, of course. There are plenty. So, you know..."

I was acting like a teenage boy with raging hormones right now. I mentally kicked myself.

Telum chuckled and said, "Of course. You're probably right."

I scoffed, "Probably? You wound me."

Oh, so now I was cracking jokes? Why does this woman have such an effect on me?

She smiled, "Lead the way."

I showed her to one of the tidier rooms in the house and told her that there was relatively clean water in the kitchen. She thanked me and I took that as my cue to leave.

I can't believe the way I was acting. As if I was 14 instead of 29. I paced the blood stained room and sighed. Sitting down heavily onto the bench, I grabbed an empty bottle of wine and stared at the discolored glass. I sighed once more and went downstairs to grab a few bottles at random. I really think I have a drinking problem. No, scratch that, Isabela has a drinking problem. I chuckled to myself and climbed the steps to see Telum standing there, looking at the intricate tapestries decorating the walls in a pair of loose brown pants and a billowy white shirt.

"I told my story," she looked at me with amusement, "time to tell yours."

I sighed and trudged to my room, Telum in tow. I popped open a bottle and sat down. She sat next to me and grabbed a bottle of her own.

I smirked and exhaled, "Well, as an escaped Tevinter slave with lyrium markings on your skin, you naturally get hunted..."

And thus I told her everything. About Denarius, Hadriana, Varania, and Hawke, and she listened closely to every word

"Fenris?" she asked after a comfortable silence.

I looked at her, the room spinning slightly after the two bottles I had already drank.

"What do you think would happen if the two lyriums...touched?"

My eyes widened and she threw up her hands in front of her face, as if to ward off any weird thoughts I was having.

"No! Not like that! But if we were to..uh...hold...hands?" she looked down and fiddled with the bottle in her hands.

"Well, the last time, I saw your memories," I replied.

She finished the last of the alcohol and set it at her feet. She turned and stuck her hand out at me as if to shake my hand.

"You've seen me half naked and nearly bleeding to death, but we haven't properly been introduced. I am Telum Adrhoniel, the beautiful and magnificent Dalish and Orlesian archer."

I laughed, "Fenris, lyrium branded Tevinter warrior," I shook her hand and gasped and the searing warmth of it.

She looked at me sharply, then her eyes glazed over. I knew she was seeing into my mind by the way her fingers knitted with mine. Her pupils receded into the ice blue irises and her lids lowered. Long, dark lashes fanned over her high cheekbones. I shook my head violently. Something was seriously wrong with my mind.

As if on cue, a stab went through my skull. Then another. I sucked in a breath as Telum's memories bombarded my own.

She was about 13 since the last memory and was glowering at her scars. She was sitting in a small tent, looking at the patterns running along her arms and hands. She felt rage every time she looked at them, and covered them up as much as she could. High necked tunics and long pants and gloves were a daily outfit for the girl. But this was a new kind of rage, it was blind anger. She grabbed a small knife and was poised to strike one of the lyrium veins when her had burst into life. She illuminated the entire tent with a red glow. She yelped and shook her hand as if that would extinguish the light. She panicked and passed out.

A girl and Telum sat in the middle of a field of wildflowers, the girl waving her hands dramatically as she told a tale. She had short, brown hair and pale green eyes alight with imagination. Telum looked the happiest I had ever seen her. They looked at the sky and started walking, but the nearer they went to the camp, the more the girl's face changed. It became mean and scornful. She pushed Telum away and started off into the safety of a group of girls. Telum sighed and wandered off through the forest.

Then there were flashes of faces. Callous and snide looks followed her and Marithari's face of disappointment and regret. She suffered through the camp, taking punishments in silence.

I jerked back to reality and saw Telum looking at me curiously.

"You saw Maerwen?" she whispered.

I nodded and she sighed, "She was my only friend, and yet she was like the rest of them. At least she tried to help me."

"Hawke is a good woman. Reckless and unpredictable, but comical and persuasive. She would never do that to a person," I paused and quietly said, "She's someone you can trust."

Telum smiled sadly, "At least there are some right people in the world."

I looked into her eyes and realized something.

Did I just pour out my life story to a woman I just met this afternoon!?

* * *

**Oh. **

**Fenris: Don't say anything. **

**...**

**Fenris: DON'T-**

**TELUM AND FENRIS, SITTIN' IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Telum: *facepalm* Oh, lord. **

**Fenris: *seethes to the max***

**Telum: Aaaaand explosion.**

**Fenris: *storms out of the room in a fit of fire-y anger***

**Well I'm gonna go hide in a closet until he comes back. UNTIL NEXT TIME. **

**-Libby c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I...am horrible. I can't believe how long I delayed this chapter. Can you ever forgive me? **

**I say that a lot. **

**Don't mind me.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I am sooooo happy you guys like this fic! To AccioNimbus2000, DarkHuntress621, and vanima gurtha: YOU'RE AWESOME! **

**ANYWAYS I'm back now, so all your prayers have been answered!**

**So, after this short disclaimer, you may now get back to your regularly scheduled fanfic c:**

**Telum: Why can't Fenris ever do the disclaimer?**

**Fenris: Because I'm brooding. Duh.**

**Telum: Do the disclaimer or I'm gonna tell the readers about what's going to happen in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Fenris: O.O Libby doesn't own me or Dragon Age, but she owns Telum and Maerwen.**

**Telum: Heehee c:**

**To the chapter! AWAY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Telum POV**

I was surprised on how easily Fenris told me his past. The whole time, he kept his smoldering viridian eyes on the ground or the embers. When I suggested the idea of the lyriums touching, his reaction was priceless. Those large eyes widened in shock and I felt like cracking up.

Though, I must admit, he is a very handsome man. A strong, curved jaw that led to the small lines of lyrium on his chin. Although his lips contorted into a permanent scowl, they were perfectly shaped and full. My eyes would watch those lips as they moved to tell his story. That and his eyes. The jade orbs shifted across the room and eventually land on my face, then flick away. He also shifted his lanky body as he spoke. All of him was just so...perfect.

Under that cold demeanor, he is also a very kindhearted person. I didn't expect him to jump to my aid as he did as I healed myself. And judging from the look of confusion on his perfectly angled face, he didn't expect it either. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would've laughed.

His past surprised me the most, however. He told me in words, but seeing it in picture made it easier to understand. The ritual that branded him made him lose almost every memory he had before. What I saw were small flashes: a young elf girl with red hair in pigtails giggling and running as she called cheerily, "Leto!", a creepy looking man with a grey beard and hair to match, a shadowy man holding a large sword, and other random things. Most of all, I saw blood. Pooled around various bodies with shadowed faces. Something told me this is how he survives in battle. By not looking at the victim's face, it makes it easier for him to attack an enemy.

When he opened his eyes after the flood of memories, something told me he had seen Maerwen. The thinly veiled sadness in his eyes said it all.

At first glance, you'd think that Fenris was a very stoic and unemotional man, but it's the opposite. If you look at his eyes and not his lyrium, you'll find an expressive, but tortured soul.

Well _that_ sounded angsty.

I chuckled to myself and stood, stretching my arms above my head.

"It was lovely talking to you, dear, but I'm afraid sleep beckons me," I ruffled his silvery hair as I walked past.

He let out a low chuckle that shook my bones, "Sweet dreams, Telum."

I smiled and sauntered to my designated room. I closed the door and sighed. A cold hand ran down my spine, "Ma belle fille. Vous avez grandi à être si parfait ( My beautiful daughter. You've grown to be so perfect)," a achingly familiar voice sighed.

I spun and crashed into an end table near me.

"Y at-il quelque chose de mal, ma chère? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ( Is there something wrong, dear? You look as if you've seen a ghost)," my mother intoned in Orleasian.

She looked just the same as when I was abducted all those years ago. Platinum blonde hair that now dragged across the floor. Soft, peachy skin that used to exude life shifted in and out of an ethereal state. Blue eyes that now looked dead and flat. The serene smile she wore didn't reach her eyes, which stabbed fear into my heart.  
I knew this was a hallucination but, just like all the others, I couldn't resist.

"Mère ... Tu m'as manqué ... pourquoi m'as-tu quitté? Je ne sais pas ... Je ne savais pas quoi faire! Ils m'ont emmené ... ils m'ont emmené. Je ne savais pas quoi faire! ( Mother...I missed you...why did you leave me? I didn't know...I didn't know what to do! They took me...they took me away. I didn't know what to do!)" Tears stung on my eyes and I reached for her cold face.

"Je sais, l'amour, je sais. Tu m'as manqué tellement que vous me. Je t'ai cherché partout. Mais j'ai finalement vous avez trouvé. Nous pouvons être ensemble pour toujours maintenant. Coffre-fort ( I know, love, I know. I missed you so much. I looked everywhere for you. But I finally found you. We can be together forever now. Safe)," she settled her flickering hand in my face and I let out a small sigh. Even her smell was the same. Like dye and wildflowers.

"Ensemble ... pour toujours? (Together...forever?)" I whispered.

"Toujours, mon trésor. Tant que I. .. en direct...( Forever, my treasure. As long as I...live...)" Her voice was growing softer, and I smelled burning. I opened my eyes to see the flesh burning off my mother's face. *plop* *plop* chunks of decayed skin and muscle slipped to the floor. I tried breaking free of her grasp, but her bony fingers held my head in place. They dug into my head and I cried out.

"Toujours! Toujours! Toujours! Ensemble pour toujours! (Forever! Forever! Forever! Together forever!)" She was yelling.

"S'il vous plaît arrêter! Maman, tu me fais mal! S'il vous plaît! ( Please stop! Mama, you're hurting me! Please!)" I cried.

She dug her bones into my hair and pulled, "Les enfants ont besoin d'être enseigné une leçon! (Children need to be taught a lesson!)" she hissed.

A single tear leaked out of my eye and I weeped, "Démon! Tu es un démon! Tu n'es pas ma mère! Démon! Démon! (Demon! You're a demon! You're not my mother! Demon! Demon!)"

She let go of my hair and caressed my face with her gruesome hand, "Tu crois que je suis un monstre? Comment pourriez-vous faire du mal à ta mère comme ça? (You think I'm a monster? How could you hurt your mother like this?)"

Anger surged through my body. Red light engulfed the room and my mother jerked her hand back.

I jumped and encircled my hands around her slender neck.

"Easily. Because you are not my mother!" I cried, tears dripping down my face.

"Non! Non! Ne me laisse pas comme ça! (No! No! Don't leave me like this!)" she thrashed and flailed, but kept my hands securely around her neck until the lyrium burned her to death. I leaped away and watched as my mother's shell transformed into a desire demon. She then collapsed into dust and flew out the open window. I huddled into the corner of my bed and tried to stop trembling. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, but that didn't help.

The door flew open and Fenris barreled into the room, his hair disheveled and clothes in disarray.

"I've been pounding on the door, but it was locked! Why were you yelling?" He stopped on his march to my fetal form when he saw my shaking.

"Ce n'est rien ... ce n'est rien. S'il vous plaît aller, ce n'est rien. S'il vous plaît ...(It's nothing...it's nothing. Please go, it's nothing. Please...)" I whispered, my breath catching.

"I...I don't know Orleasian," he sat next to me on the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. My quivering immediately stopped and I tensed, turning my head to look at him.

"I...apologize. A hallucination, you see...I can't resist sometimes," I croaked.

He was silent. The question was in his eyes: _Would you like to talk about it?_

I shook my head, "It was just my mother."

He nodded and stood up. My shaking started up again and he jumped.

"Ah! I'm sorry, did I do something?" he looked at me as if I were a porcelain doll. That has never happened to me before.

I looked at his hand and saw there was no gauntlet, seeing as that would be uncomfortable to sleep in. I then looked at my bare shoulder and let out a shaky groan.

"I think I found a new power."

It took a moment for it to click in his mind, causing pink to enter his olive cheeks.

"Oh. Right," he cleared his throat, "Would you like me to sleep...in the same, er, bed as you? To stop shaking?" He cleared his throat again.

I smiled and said, "Fenris! I didn't know you were that forward! You could at least buy me a drink first!"

He chuckled that low, sweet chuckle again,"I don't think the Hanged Man would appeal to your tastes."

I laughed and shoved my twitching fingers into my hair, loosening the tie and making my hair spill out.

"Oh, bugger," I muttered and struggled to gather it up into a plait. My shaking prevented that from happening, however.

A warm hand engulfed one of mine. I turned to see Fenris holding the tie and placing it onto the end table that wasn't broken.

"It will be irritating," he whispered.

My heart pounded uncomfortably in my chest and I took a shuddering breath. He lay down on top of the sheets and offered his hand. He still wore the large, clunky breastplate and belt and I raised my eyebrows.

A sly grin lightened his face, making me catch my breath, "Would you like me to take my top off? You could at least buy me a drink first."

I blushed brighter than my tattoos and looked away.

He laughed heartily and got up, walking to a dresser and grabbing a torn shirt from one of the drawers.

"Ah, I knew Hawke's odd collecting habit would come in handy!" He said, shucking his armor on his top half. The silver lines ran down his broad, tanned shoulders, back, and arms as he threw on the tattered shirt. The lithe, corded muscles flexed as he struggled with the neck of the shirt, eventually ripping it. He turned and caught me staring.

"What? You saw me half naked. Can't I do the same?" I explained at his look.

He smirked and settled back onto the bed more comfortably.

I grabbed his hand and immediately fell asleep.

But before I free-fell into unconsciousness, I thought:

_Is this love at first sight?_

* * *

__**Ooooooooohhhh, guuurl. You fallin' for Fenriiisss!**

**Telum: *blushes***

**Fenris: *smiles at Telum***

**OMG THAT WAS A SMILE, GUYS! WE HAVE TO MARK THIS DAY ON THE CALENDAR!**

**Fenris: *glares at me, but then turns to make flirty eyes at Telum***

**Telum: *giggles***

**Okay. Now it's getting gross. **

**And yes, the Orlesian was French. That's what I think of whenever I hear an Orlesian noble speak. **

**SO! If you think this chapter is amazing, say aye. If not...I'll sick Hawke's mabari, Kitty, on you.**

**Kitty: WOOF.**

**Good girl! Until next time, guys! Stay awesome!**

**~Libby c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**GO! Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 used CAPTIVATE READERS!**

**It was (hopefully) super effective!**

**Sorry, guys. I've just been really obsessed about Pokemon (I can't do the little e slashy thingamabobber /(_ _)\).**

**SO. CHAPTER 7. READITPLOX.**

**c: Disclaimer pl0x?**

**Fenris: *grumbles* Libby doesn't own me or Dragon age but owns that pretty lady.**

**Telum: *blushes***

**WHY YOU DO DIS? **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Fenris POV**

"Oh, what is this?"

"Why in Void are their clothes still on?"

"Not everyone's a whore like you, Isabela."

"I prefer 'open to options'."

"No, you're just a whore."

I opened my eyes and saw red. Lots of it. Like a bunch of roses got drunk and didn't have a happy ending. The smell was different, however. Like cinnamon and mint. A weird combination, but it worked. It was also warm. It was then I realized that all the red was Telum and somehow I had moved toward her in the night. My arm was draped around her waist, my face was pressed into her hair and our legs were intertwined.

I sucked in a breath and sprang away from her and landed on the floor in a heap. Hawke, Isabela, and Aveline looked down at me. Hawke and Isabela peered down condescendingly. Aveline just burst out laughing so hard, she had to leave the room. Her howling could be heard through the door.

Telum stirred and groggily swiped a hand across her face. She opened her ice blue eyes and blushed.

"Oh, Maker, this is not what it seems," she explained.

Hawke reached down and plucked a long string of red hair from my head. She looked from me to Telum, then back to me, then back to her, giving me a pointed look every time her eyes landed on me.

"From my angle, it doesn't look like it," Isabela chuckled and plopped onto the bed next to Telum, "I'm liking you more and more, kitten. Did you think we would catch you in the morning, so you threw your clothes on? Judging by the rip on Fenris's shirt and that smashed end table, I'd say it got pretty rough."

She wiggled her eyebrows and Fenris rubbed his temples, "No amount of truth could ever convince them it didn't happen."

Telum peered over Isabela's shoulder and flashed a saucy grin, "Are you regretting the eventful night we had last night, Fenris?"

Hawke and Isabela's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the question. As did mine.

This was a mean game she was playing. Although last night was eventful, the way Telum said it clearly suggested something dirty. And that's exactly how Hawke and Isabela took it.

Isabela grabbed Telum's right hand and Hawke grabbed the other. They hauled her out of the room, no doubt to press for details. That left me, sitting on the floor, confused as hell.

I shook my head and stood up slowly, recalling what really happened last night.

I was startled when I heard yelling in Orleasian coming from the guest room. Then silence, then a crash and more yelling. No, *crying*. Telum was crying.

I ran as fast as I could to the room, only to find it locked. I hollered at her through the door, nearly kicking it down. That was when I saw the seal of magic on the door. There was a demon in the house.

More Orlesian, then I heard Telum cry, "Easily! Because you're not my mother!"

What?

I was thoroughly confused at that point. What was her dead mother doing in Kirkwall? Let alone in Telum's room.

I heard screaming in Orleasian, then a dying gasp. All was quiet and a second later, I burst into the room. She was huddled at the end of her bed, shoulders shaking. Her whole body was. I walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder as she whimpered pleads in Orlesian.

Then I just had to be lame and say I didn't know Orleasian.

And the lyrium connection we had was extremely odd. I could comfort her with a touch now. It was...unreal.

I let out a huge breath and went to go see where the three women went.

Aveline was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen when I found them. She was smirking at me.

"What?" I said, suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. But even a fool can see that you two were made for each other," she crossed her arms.

I sputtered and sighed, "Stultus es, mulier."

"Oh, I feel so insulted!" she cried sarcastically.

I smiled a little, "I think you've been hanging around Isabela too much."

She scowled and held the door open for me.

Hawke and Isabela had their backs to me, hands on their hips. I could barely make out Telum in the chair in front of them.

Just then, Hawke through her hands into the air in exasperation, "Andraste's tits, she gives more vague answers than Anders!"

Isabela plopped into the nearest chair and covered her eyes with her hands. She dragged them down her face and groaned, "She's cunning, I'll grant her that."

Telum just sat there, a smug smile on her lips, "Is it your turn for interrogation, Fenris?"

The two women's eyes practically glowed as they settled on my face.

Telum stood and breezed past me. She brushed her hand against mine and a thought entered my mind: _Good luck, Fenris_.

I jumped and stared at her, wide-eyed, as she left the room.

Hawke and Isabela practically threw me into the chair and started firing questions.

"What is Telum to you?"

"Did you two have sex?"

"Do you love her?"

"Why did you share a bed?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"And why in the Void were your clothes still on!?"

By the time they finished their little rant, my head was spinning. I will never underestimate the strength and power of two women who want information ever again. It's like trying to run through a hurricane.

I heard giggling outside and a faint, "Do you think he'll cave?" from Aveline.

I flexed my jaw and crossed my arms. Fine. I'll play their silly game.

"It's exactly as Telum said. It was...quite the night," I stood up and brushed the shoulder of my tattered shirt, "If you'll excuse me."

I left them gaping like fish to the door, only to find more fish on the other side. I tipped an imaginary hat at Telum and a seductive grin appeared on my face. She blushed and ducked her head.

I sauntered to her room and grabbed my chestpiece, throwing off the scratchy shirt and replacing it with the worn leather armor that fit like a second skin.

As I walked out of the room, I noticed Telum's armor stacked neatly by the bedside. I grabbed it and trudged over to her.

"Suit up. We're going out," I said firmly.

She took the clothes and looked at me, puzzled.

"You haven't seen Kirkwall during the day," I explained.

"Oh, no, no, no! We have look for Sol's blush flower thing on the Wounded Coast!" Hawke stated indignantly.

I sighed and turned to face Telum, who had a grin on her face.

"Don't you think Sebastian should have a day off? I am quite the shot," she suggested.

Hawke brightened and grasped Telum's shoulders, "Brilliant! Let us make haste. Don't want Sol to go out of business so soon. He gives me a discount on health potions."

Telum grinned and skittered off to a room to change.

Hawke turned a serious gaze on me and uttered the words I would never want to answer, "You truly like her, don't you?"

I hesitated, then whispered, "I really have no idea, but I know I can't leave her alone."

"Well as long as you share, I'm sure we can cut a deal," Isabela purred.

Hawke walked over and slapped the back of her head on her way to the front of the house.

Isabela, rubbing her head, grumbled, "I expected that."

I chuckled and followed after her, leaving Isabela muttering cuss words to the air.

Telum rushed out of a nearby room, breathless. She strung her bow across her back and picked up her quiver, "Shall we get moving?" she asked, strangely eager.

Hawke grinned, "Way ahead of you."

She flung open the door and started for Sundermount.

Once we were out of Kirkwall, I heard humming. I turned to see Telum picking a largely blooming flower, breathing a smooth tune that barely carried across the space between us. The flower she held was as blue as her eyes, the color fading as it reached the petals. The inside was a deep blue with bright red in the middle, like Telum but opposite.

Hawke looked at the small piece of parchment that contained the sketch Sol made of the flower and grinned, "This is it. Not a long walk at all."

"But I wanted to kill something!" Isabela whined.

Hawke took out a book from her pack and opened it to a specific page. She traced the unfamiliar words of the page with her finger, "We still have to find that qunari patrol."

"It's probably just the Tal-Vashoth," I sighed.

"One might think,"Hawke pursed her lips, "But something tells me it's magic of sorts..."she trailed off.

"What a surprise," I said, throwing up my arms.

Telum shot me a look and I immediately shut up.

Isabela eyed me, her expression unreadable. I looked away quickly from those unnerving amber eyes.

"Let's just do that. I've heard rumors in my clan that the qunari are not known for their patience," Telum suggested, "That aside, I'm just itching for a fight."

Everyone laughed and we started pressing toward the Wounded Coast.

We chattered as we walked on the smooth sand, but fell silent as soon as Hawke's head snapped in the direction of the small island off the coast.  
My lyrium tingled. I turned slowly to see Telum scratching her arm and face. Her lyrium was acting up, also. Hawke's suspicions were correct. Thus, when Hawke broke into a sprint, we followed, unsheathing our weapons.

Hawke skidded to a stop when she saw all the corpses of slaughtered qunari scattered over the sand. The contrast of red on white was startling. Even qunari blood runs red like a mortal man's.

A huge explosion suddenly wracked the earth when a rage demon crawled from the ground. Shades appeared from black smoke and glided toward us, malicious intent in the orb of light that was their eyes. I ran forward, a blur of blue, and arched my sword upward. The shade was severed in half, sliding back into the ground. I spun and sliced up the shades that surrounded me, some staggering and others divided at the waist. Arrows rained above him and he turned to see Telum rapidly firing arrows at any nearby shades. Hawke was at her back, discharging spell after spell.  
Telum reached up to grab for another arrow, but clutched at air instead. She strung her bow across her chest and retrieved two daggers from her boots. Just as a shade grabbed at her arm, she beheaded it in a flash. She never moved from Hawke's side, which was very wise of her, seeing as Hawke was very vulnerable as a mage.

Speaking of vulnerable, I should probably watch my back. Before I could, however, fire raked down it. I hissed and turned. The rage demon loomed over me and swiped at me once again. I tried blocking, but I was too slow. The unnatural fire burned white-hot on my arm and I stumbled backwards. The demon was suddenly encased in ice. I sprang into action and crashed my sword down onto the demon's head.

A terrible roar rang in the clearing. The demon sank into the soil, never to come back.

"Loot the bodies," Isabela said greedily.

Telum was suddenly at my side. She put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward. I crashed into the sand and growled in anger. Most would cower from the noise, but Telum was not most people.

"Oh, shush," she snapped, "You're injured."

"You didn't have to push me down like an animal," I grumbled.

A sly grin flashed on her face and my cheeks heated.

"Lyrium," she commanded.

Like twitching a finger, my lyrium blazed to life. She took off her glove and pressed her hand on my back under my shredded shirt. I shivered involuntarily and groaned when her fingers slid into my wound. Red light twisted into my peripheral vision.

"*_Guérir, mon cher. Guérir, ma chère, inverser l'horloge et le temps._  
_Guérir, mon cher. Guérir, mon cher, n'oubliez pas de toujours être le mien._  
_Vous devez être bien, vous devez être mieux. Alors que nous serons toujours ensemble._  
_Soins, oh, guérir mon cher!_" she sang softly under her breath.

"You-know I -gah!-don't know Orlesian," I gasped through the odd sensation spreading across my back.

She chuckled breathlessly.

Suddenly, I knew every word:

_Heal, my dear. Heal, my dear, reverse the clock and time. Heal, my dear. Heal, my dear, be sure to always be mine. You must be well, you must be better. So that we will always be together. Heal, oh, heal my dear!_

I sucked in a breath, "How...?"

Telum shushed me and continued to work.

The sensation faded and I sat upright.

"I believe it is a telepathic connection," she explained.

I must've looked really confused, for she sighed, "If you think of healing toward me, like the first night, I healed, correct? And you were thinking of comfort after my mother, correct? And after my 'interrogation'. You see? It's a sort of telepathic thing!" she was excited by the end of her speech.  
Everything clicked together then. I smiled and laughed. I leaned back on one arm, the other resting on my knee and howled with laughter.

Telum started chuckling, too. The racket grew enough to catch Hawke and Isabela's attention. They started for us, but before they could reach us, I leaned forward and whispered close to her ear, "Does this mean we are destined for each other?" my lips brushed the skin and multiple piercings on her ear.

She reached a hand up and placed it on my chest, leaning forward to whisper in my ear, too.

"I certainly hope so."

My face flushed and I leaned back to see her face was the same. She started to giggle, and I soon joined in.

Hawke approached with amused suspicion, "What is this? Are you seeing this, Isabela? Are those teeth?"

Isabela just cast a knowing smile at me and my brow furrowed.

Telum stood and held her hand out to me, "You're all healed now."

I smirked and took it. She hoisted me up and I stumbled into her, apologizing.

"You can make it up to me later," she said, loud enough for the other two to hear.

They turned their heads, surprise clear on their faces.

We looked at each other and burst into laughter. I can't remember the last time I've ever laughed like this before. A sudden panic took over me. I am seriously falling in love with a woman I met yesterday. But...I didn't mind it. I want to accept it, just as I hope she will accept me.

* * *

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**Fenris: Oh, god-**

**UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUUUUUSOCUTEEE!**

**Telum: Never do that again.**

**Kitty: *whines in agreement, covering her ears with her paws***

**Telum: Good boy!**

**Kitty: WOOF. :P**

**Soooooo I probably won't see you guys for a while. Because Pokemon. Still can't do the accent thingy. **

**OR MAYBE YOU WILLL!**

**Stay Awesome!**

**~Libby c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**...Will sorry do? No? Okay...**

**I told you! Pokemon is a drug! And I've had some insane writers block! But anyway, I'm back and now that it's summer, more updates! Good? Makes up for the neglect?**

**Yay!**

**(Btw, slight spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't played the game, which would be weird, be warned)**

**Aaaaaaand disclaimer!**

**Fenris: She doesn't own DA or me. *sighs***

**Okay! Chapter!**

**Chapter 8 **

_Telum POV_

The idea came to me in a dream, kind of. The whole telepathy thing. Because I think I was seeing Fenris's dream while we were sleeping. I saw my face split into a smile and felt a growing sense of happiness. Not mine, his. It was extremely odd. It doesn't help that he also rolled over during sleep to press his face into my hair. The dream just intensified after that. That's when I realized the connection, and I intended to test it.

Freaking Fenris out was an added bonus to the plan, however. His expression when the thought entered his mind was astonished and confused, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing when the door closed. Aveline noticed and we decided to play a game to see if Fenris was as straight laced as we thought. But, when he didn't deny the "night we spent together," my heart stopped.

And, oh Mythal, that smile. The way his green eyes flashed made my knees weak and all I could do was hide the blush on my face. Aveline just gave me a level look that said, "_Be good to him_."

Which was a little ironic.

But that was weeks ago. I decided to continue living in Fenris's house due to the, ahem, frequent evenings Isabela and Hawke share. Do they not know how to close a door? Or use a bed? Maker only knows.

Fenris agreed readily with this and insisted my room be changed so it's closer to his. To "See if any demons visited you in the night," in his words. They didn't hide the red in his face, however.

I constantly wondered what Fenris thought of me. Very childish, I know, but at least I admitted to the fact that I do like, maybe love, him. I think he's in denial right now. Well, seeing as his illusion of love has been warped due to his former master, I could understand. However, I can't help but wonder...

Even those thoughts couldn't stop the invasive dreams of..._that woman_.

She was hauntingly beautiful. Short, black hair cut just below her chin and ocean blue eyes. Cherry lips and a heart shaped face that was warm and cold at the same time. However, she was cruel and obsessed with "getting me back".

Every time she spoke to me, she would drag a long red nail down my cheek and whisper, "I _will_ have you back. You will always be mine. Loverboy can't protect you from _me_."

I would wake up in a cold sweat and sigh, saying "It was just a dream" over and over until I was calm. I could have called for Fenris to help, but I don't want him to know about the woman.

He will never know. I won't allow it.

I think I hide it pretty well, really. Or he's too oblivious to emotion, seeing as he's as emotional as a rock. Well, when it comes to me, he's all about showing an odd affection.

Back to the present, however. Kirwall was on the verge of war against the qunari and our band of misfits were right in the middle. At first, we all thought it was because of that idiot dwarf after the black powder, but the Arishock couldn't care less about him. We had no idea how big this was. Except Isabela. Who knew she would be behind this whole thing.

Tensions were rising until the inevitable fight between Hawke and the Arishock. You could sense the unease in the group as we had to stand and watch as Hawke ran around the room, casting spells and dodging the powerful blows from the qunari. Despite the situation, however, it was quite entertaining to watch. You see Hawke running to one end of the room, then you see the Arishock charging after her a moment later, then you see them running to the other end of the room. They would also run around the pillars as Hawke tried to recharge her mana and health. The Arishock would get frustrated at the redhead and swipe at her when she was close, which caused cuts and gashes to appear on her, causing us all to tense.

Not soon enough, the final blow was dealt, bringing the Arishock to his knees, and then to the ground. Relief swept over the room as the imposing figure was on the floor, never to get back up again. We collectively caught Hawke as her knees buckled. Fenris carried her and we ran to Anders's clinic. Isabela wouldn't leave her side as Anders healed her, despite his protests. She had tears in her eyes as Hawke opened her otherworldly yellow eyes.

The others crowded her bedside as she struggled to sit up. I jumped to Anders's side as he swayed from the overuse of magic, "Steady, there, doc. Don't want you on the brink of death, too.

He cast a grateful look at me as I set him onto a nearby cot, "Thank you, Telum."

He bore his chocolate eyes into mine and I smiled, "I got you, Blondie. We'd be dead without our healer."

He chuckled tiredly and looked past me at Hawke, who was waving off the worried hands grabbing at her as she shakily stood up. I stepped away from Anders and cast a concerned glance at Hawke.

"Would you like my assistance back to your mansion?" I asked, feeling helpless.

Isabela smiled at me, "You take one side, I take the other?"

I looked at her in surprise. No sexual innuendo?

"Well if you're taking it that way, dear..." Isabela flashed a seductive smile at Hawke and roamed her hand down Hawke's back, who frowned.

"Isabela! I'm injured!" She cried indignantly.

Isabela leaned close to Hawke's ear and whispered something that made Hawke blush bright red. I could guess what it was and I put my hand over my ears, singing loudly in Orlesian. I could see everyone in the room laughing, even Fenris, but not much.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around Hawke's waist, and Isabela did the same. Hawke put all her weight on us and we trudged out the door to the clinic. Hawke, being the motherly type when it comes to her "family", called out to Anders, "Get some rest, will you! And eat something, too. You look like a skeleton on Sundermount!"

Anders waved in acknowledgement and headed to his room. Fenris followed behind us as we went through the vault cellar passage to Hawke's estate. We deposited Hawke onto her bed and left Isabela with her, which probably wasn't the wisest idea, but Fenris and I were already out of the house before we could hear Hawke's cries for help.

The night air was warm and sticky, making my hair cling to my forehead. I looked up at Fenris and he looked at me. A moment passed, then we were giggling. It seems as though we do that often. I wiped a tear from my eye and grabbed Fenris's hand, dragging him to the stairs that led out of Hightown to Lowtown. Fires and cheers were heard and seen from the view.

We stood and watched the festivities, hands still intertwined, when Fenris asked, "Do you like being with me? Er, ah, no...I mean...us? Our group?" He coughed awkwardly and looked away. His pale hair hid his eyes and cheeks, but I could see the the pink on the tips of his pointy ears.

I smiled and touched his face with my gloved hand. He dragged his eyes up to mine and took half a step closer to me. "In all the months I've been with you guys, I've lived more than I have in 20 years."

He smiled a genuine smile that lit up his face and creased the skin around his eyes. He let go of my hand and rested his on my face. His palms were warm and his gauntlets cold. I shivered from the sensation and drew in a breath as his face got closer to mine. His sweet breath fanned over my face and my eyes fluttered closed. I reached up to rest my hands on his shoulders above his chestplate, the rough leather sliding under my fingers. Our lips touched ever so slightly, his hot breath mingling with mi-

"Telum!" a breathless female voice exclaimed.

I reluctantly turned my head to face the voice, a scowl on my features when I saw who was speaking.

"Maerwen?!"

* * *

**I am hated to the extreme right now, right? Not only did I interrupt the kiss, but I left a little cliffy for ya c;**

**I am so sorry. I have been failing to the extreme recently. WHY MUST THEE ESCAPE ME, CHAPTER IDEAS!?**

**Lawl but aaaanyway. My phone broke, which means no Pokemon :'c Good for you guys, not good for. Because then I have to get on my lazy butt and be productive. I can say that I will promise Fenris jealousy and a bit of drama in the near future ;)**

**Fenris: WHAT!?**

**SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED. BONDS WILL BE TESTED. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

***cheesy television explosion occurs***

**~Libby c:**


End file.
